New Beginnings
by i love Anakin
Summary: MimiRoger. Times are hard for the Bohemians. But Mimi and Rogers relationship will be stronger... if they work together. Can they make it? Bad summary. Sorry..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. Though I am claiming Roger.. Lol.

The lights flicked on as the small loft filled with the soft clapping. Mark walked over to the projector, flicked if off, then went to stand in front of his friends. Another year had gone by since Mimi's close call and he had made another film for his friends.

"Mark that was amazing! I loved it!" Maureen cried, standing up happily and throwing her arms around the film makers neck.

"Yeah Mark. You really outdid yourself this time." Roger agreed, pulling a knee up to his chest.

"Thanks guys. I'm glad you liked it." Mark muttered, a small blush creeping over his face. Removing his glasses, he rubbed a hand over his face, giving a small laugh.

"It's better than the shit you were doing before. 'Specially that Buzzline crap you did." Roger said, giving a laugh. "Don't you agree Meems?" He questioned his girlfriend.

"Hu? Wha…..?" Mimi muttered, snapping back into reality. "Yeah…it was…great." She agreed, giving a weak nod.

"You ok hun?" Joanne asked, looking over at the girl concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…Mark can I speak to you outside?" Mimi asked gently, standing up and going out on the fire escape.

"Sure." Mark agreed, going out behind her. Looking to his friends before he went out, he gave a small shrug. "Meems? Is everything alright? Whats going on?"

"It's just…" She started, leaning against the railing, her back to him. "I…Why did you come to the Cat Scratch and film me working?"

"Well. That's who you are Mimi. I tried to get the…real side of everyone. What's the problem with that?"

"Mark! I don't want to be remembered like that!" She cried, turning to face him, tears now filling her eyes.

"What? But…" He muttered before she cut him off.

"Mark, I know that I'm going to die before Roger…When I go I want him to move on. Get married. And I want you to show his wife…or girlfriend that film. But, I don't want to be remembered as the stripper who died of AIDS 'cause she was addicted to Heroin."

"Meems…"

"I don't want to be like April!"

"Is that was this is about? April?"

"No. Yes…Maybe. I just….I want everyone to remember that I died fighting. That I didn't go down easily. I want to be remembered as the one who was so in love with Roger….who changed everything for him."

"That's how he'll remember you. You're overreacting."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I am just overreacting. I'm so sorry Mark."

"Don't worry Meems. I'm here for you. So are Joanne, Maureen, Collins and Roger. Don't ever be afraid to talk to us, alright?"

Giving a small nod, she managed a small smile. "Thanks Mark." She murmured, hugging him gently.

"How 'bout we go inside?" He muttered. "Its getting cold."

"Alright." She agreed, stepping back inside behind Mark.

"Hey Rog? Where'd everyone go?" Mark asked his friend.

Roger yawned before replying. "Collins has early work tomorrow. And the diva made a dramatic exit with her lover." Making a small twitching movement, his wrist leaned lightly on his knee, the hand gripping a beer bottle.

"Very funny." Mark muttered, rolling his eyes. "Hey, when'd we get beer?"

"Last one.." Roger said, sticking his tongue out. "Collins brought a few. I dunno maybe there's another one in the fridge." He added, giving a shrug. Looking over Marks shoulder, he gave a sweet grin to Mimi. "You alright?"

"Yeah." She replied. "Just tired."

"You wanna go to bed?" He asked softly, reciving a nod from her. "Well. Then we will. Whatcha gonna do Mark?" He questioned, getting up from the sofa and walking lazily over to Mimi.

"I'm probably gonna hit the sack now too. I might go out early to film."

"Alright. Night Mark." Roger muttered, wrapping an arm around Mimi's shoulders.

"Night guys." Mark replied, heading in and closing his bedroom door.

Roger gave a small smile down to Mimi as they walked into his room. Curling up in a small ball on his bed after kicking off her shoes, she waited patiently while Roger changed. Sliding in next to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair. "I love you Meems." He muttered gently.

"I love you too Rog." She replied.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while of trying to sleep, Mimi finally gave up. Even Roger's rhythmic breathing couldn't lull her into a sleep of her own. Sliding out of his grip, she grabbed her boots and tip-toed out, going to her own loft downstairs. Sighing gently, she slipped her boots on and headed out on her fire escape.

She gave a small shiver, noticing the temperature had dropped considerably since the last time she was outside. _How long was I trying to fall asleep for?_ She wondered. Looking up as she noticed a few snowflakes falling, she gave a light grin. "Snow…" She murmured happily.

As she leaned against the railing, she thought back to the night she had met Roger. The night she asked him to 'light her candle.' Shaking her head, the conversation she had with Mark only an hour or so ago, mixed with her memory. "I'm going to die before him…I just know I am." She said to herself.

"Who is she? She died…Her name was…." Mimi sang gently, remembering that night once again. "…Mimi.." She finished sadly. She felt an urge to just scream and sob until the emotions from earlier were out, but she didn't want to wake up the neighbor hood, or her sleeping boyfriend.

"Meems?" She heard a small, tired voice.

"What? Who….?"

"Meems look up." She heard the voice again.

Looking up, she saw Roger leaning over the railing of his fire escape, looking down at her, a bit of his longer dirty blonde hair falling in his face. "What are you doing down there? I felt you weren't with me anymore.." He muttered, giving a large yawn.

"I couldn't sleep. I remembered something I had to do down here." She muttered, giving him a small smile. "Sorry for worrying you."

"It's alright. Here, I'll come down to your place." He muttered.

"Uh, Rog?"

"Yah?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You may want to….put some pants on first." She said gently, flicking her eyes down to his crotch area, then back up to his face.

"Hu?" He muttered confused, looking down and noticing he was, in fact, clad only in a pair of boxers. He gave a small cough. "Umm..Yeah."

"You'd better get inside and in clothes before you catch a cold, or show everyone in Avenue A your boxers." She teased.

"I'll be down in a few." He muttered, heading back inside.

Going back into her own loft, Mimi looked over to the small table. A needle sat on the table, unused. Grabbing it, she went outside the small syringe gripped tightly in her hand. "My days of drugs are over…for good." She muttered, pulling her hand back and throwing the syringe as far as she could. Giving a happy smile, she knew it wasn't the smartest way of disposing of it, but it got it away the fastest. Reaching inside her shirt, she plucked a baggy of heroin out of her bra. Okay, so it wasn't the best place for it, but hey, Roger wouldn't have looked there for it. Holding it out in front of her, she examined it, proud that she hadn't used any of it. Pulling her arm back, similar to what she had done before, her movement was disturbed by Roger's voice.

"Mimi? What are you doing?" He asked a bit angrily, crossing the loft quickly, the small bondage belts on his leather jacket giving a small angry click with his movement.

"Roger. I swear it's not what it looks like." She responded quickly.

"What is it then?"

"I'm getting rid of it. For good. I'm doing it for me, for you…..for us." She muttered truthfully. Turning around, she prepared to throw it once more.

"Wait." Roger called.

"What Roger?"

Before she could turn around, she felt his taller form close behind her. A bigger hand covered hers. "Let's do it together." He whispered into her ear. "It'll be our new beginning. We'll get through this whole thing together. I'll be here for you the whole time."

Nodding gently, she felt Roger pull her hand back, and together they disposed of the drugs.

"I'm proud of you." He muttered, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"So am I. And hey…now some junkie who could care less will get some free smack." She joked.

"Yeah." He agreed. "What made you do it?"

"Hu?...Well…I guess I just…figured it was time. I don't want to fight about it anymore. I don't want to see the disappointed look you give me every time I do it. You never get mad…it's always this sad look. I want a chance to start fresh. I want everyone to be proud of me for cleaning myself up. And living without drugs."

"I'm so proud Meems. Come on…Let's go back inside. You're so cold." He murmured gently, a bit of worry filling the song writers voice. "I don't want you to get sick."

"I don't want you sick either." She murmured. "Rog..You know…I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." She said gently.

"That's why you won't lose me. I'm not going anywhere." He assured her, pulling her down on her small bed. "Go to sleep. We'll go do something to celebrate your 'giving up smack' tomorrow. And don't worry. The withdraws can be a bitch, but we'll get through them together."

Nodding into his chest as she curled up close to him, she was finally able to relax and fall asleep as he sang her song.

"I love you…you can see it in my eyes…." He finished, smiling down on her. Pulling a blanket over them, he let himself fall asleep, cradling the younger woman close.


	3. Chapter 3

Mimi let out an agitated moan as the sunlight streamed through her gritty window. Shifting gently, she curled up, scooting closer to the warmth where Roger had lain. Wait…where was he? Opening one eye to see her boyfriend gone, she gave a gentle sigh and threw the covers off her cold body.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she gave a small twitch as her bare feet hit the cold floor of her loft. Standing up, she noticed Roger out on the fire escape, staring out at nothing.

"Rog….?" She called softly, heading towards the window.

"Hu?" Roger replied, turning to see his tired girlfriend dragging a hand through her dark curls. "You're not even awake."

"Yes I am." She muttered, stepping out with him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

His arms went up to wrap around her small shoulders as she cuddled closer to him, seeking what warmth she could.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" She asked him softly.

He shrugged against her small frame, giving a large sigh. "Dunno. I guess it was my turn to not be able to sleep?" He replied, looking down at her. "I just came out here to think. I didn't want to wake you. Sorry that I did."

"It's not your fault. It was too cold. Plus, the sun was too bright." She joked, poking his stomach lightly.

"Ow.." He moaned. "You wanna play like that?" He asked, tickling her sides.

"No! Roger!" She squealed, pulling away and running inside the loft. "I have….a shoe!" She cried, picking up one of her boots. "I'm not afraid to use it either." She muttered, holding it up defensivly.

"Oh I'm so scared!" Roger joked, walking inside and circling her.

"I'm serious Rog. I'm not afraid..I have quick reflexes you know!"

"Then I guess you never saw THIS coming!" He said quickly, grabbing her from behind and pulling her squirming form to his chest.

Resting his chin on her shoulder, he laughed whole heartedly as the boot clanked to the floor and Mimi's small legs kicked in the air. Her giggles mixed with his as she fought to pull away.

"Roger Davis!" She squealed. Turning in his arms, she stood on her tip-toes to kiss him. "You are such a pain sometimes." She said with a laugh, rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh yeah?" He asked teasingly. After a small pause, Roger spoke up again. "Let's go out. Just the two of us."

"What? Out where? Do we need money? Do you even have money?"

"No, I don't really have much. I thought we could just….go to the park or something?" Roger suggested.

"Yeah! Let's go! I love the park. Watching the kids is so fun. They're so sweet."

"Alright. I'm gonna go get changed. I'll be back and you better be ready."

Mimi nodded happily as he left. Running towards the crappy closet she had, she grabbed a skirt and a cute top. Throwing her clothes on and running a brush through her hair, she pulled her jacket and boot on, rushing out the door.

'_This is going to be perfect. Just me and Roger..What could possibly be better than this?_ She thought happily, hooking her arm through Roger's as he joined her in the hall. Prancing out the door happily, dragging Roger behind her, she grinned up at him happily.

"I love you baby." She murmured softly.

"I love you too." He replied, pulling her closer.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Sorry for taking like….FOREVER to update. I've had a serious case of writers block. On top of that I've had school crap up to my eyeballs and FCAT testing. Blah….I'll try my bestest to keep updating frequently. But I really don't think that will be happening.

Next chapter to come soon hopefully.


End file.
